A Year of Marriage
by Evil.VS.Waffles
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy get their fortunes told by a gypsy. The old woman shows them what their lives would look like if they were never Titans and were MARRIED to each other! Wanting some fun, she makes it their new lives. BBR RS CyB RATED FOR FUTURE EVENTS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Fortune Teller**

Ok, I know that I have other fics, but I'm saying goodbye to "Interview..." since I wasn't really taking it serious. I'm still working on "Unwanted...", but I lost my plot line, and have to rewrite it. I'm doing a BBRae one along with my RobStar one. Want to please both types of fans!

Raven and Beast Boy go to the store to buy food for the Teen Titans. What happens when they stop to talk to an old gypsy woman along the way?

I dedicate this chapter to my friend Melina (Whooopdeedooo) for being an awesome friend and telling me that I'm beautiful. She's helping me through a tough time of my life. One that I never thought I'd be sucked into.  
>(I'm dedicating chapters to my friends, authors I admire, reviewers of this fic and other fics I've done, and people who subscribefavorite. I want you guys to know how much y'all rock!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, though I'm trying to buy them from DC Comics! They don't take fanfictions though... 8-/

Warning: Magical things are in this chapter. And they're next to Beast Boy. Take cover! *runs to ditch and hides from Beast Boy's reach* Every girl/woman, for herself! *pushes men near BB so they'd take most of the blast*

* * *

><p><em>'Two more blocks.' <em>Raven thought to herself. _'Two more blocks until we get to the store. That's just ten minutes. Beast Boy cant do anything that stupid in just ten minutes. He can't think that fast, otherwise he might pull a muscle.'_

Beast Boy stopped in his tracks and grabbed Raven's hood so she would have to stop as well. He had a goofy grin, a shimmer in his jungle eyes, and was basicly an image of peer joy from his forest green hair to his milky green toes. He was showing s much happy emotion that it made Raven sick just to look at him. Well, at least sicker than usual.

"Dude, look it! A real gypsy caravan!" The changeling exclaimed with stars in his eyes. "Let's go check it out." He started walking but a pale hand grabbed his shoulder, making him turn around.

"Beast Boy, are you even crazier than I thought you were? The last time a Titan dealed with a gypsy the Teen Titans almost became a pie." Raven reminded the boy in her regular monotone voice. "Have you complety forgotten about Mother Mae-Eye? I thought that you could remember at least _that _much."

"Aw, c'mon Rae." Beast Boy complained. "You'r smarter than both Cyborg and me combined." He didn't know that he just dissed himself. "You can tell if somebody isn't somebody you'd wanna be around."

"First, never call me Rae. My name is Raven. Second, you were dumb enough to call yourself dim-witted, so you proved that point in the wrong way, and third, if I'm smart enough to know when I shouldn't be around somebody, why am I here with you?" Raven replied.

"Hah, that's funny!" Beast Boy laughed then suddenly stopped with a glare that could kill. Usually it was _Raven_ who gave _Beast Boy_ those type of looks, not the other way around. "Dude, that wasn't funny! It was a personal assult!"

Ravn rolled her eyes. "Beast Boy, if _I_ so much _tried_ to assult you, personally or unpersonally," she paused for effect, "you'd be dead." She let that sink in. "Wounded very badly at the least."

Beast Boy thought this othe rna d realized that was true. He was glad that they fight _with_ each other, not _against_ each other. "Ok, that's true. But seriously Rae, that type is just for fun. You can't believe that will happen to ya!" His smile disapppered. "I'm right, aren't I? Because a person reading my palm once told me that I'd have twin girls. That's two girls too many for me!"

Raven rolled her purple eyes. "I highly doubt that anyone will have children with _you_, of all people."

Beast Boy sighed in relief. "phew, beacause I don't wanna have to... HEY! Seriously dude? You're doing it again?" He crossed his arms and pouted a like a child. "That's not cool Raven."

She rolled her eyes once again, then started walking towards the gypsy caravan. "Come on. The sooner we arrive, the sooner we can leave and get what we really left the tower for."

The two teenagers walked over to the gypsy caravan. They were greated by a tall skinny woman from Spain. She was dressed all in black, even her eyes were black making it almost-to-totally impossible to tell what was he pupil and what was just the color of her eye. She was older and wrinkly, but she she was still very, very, _very_ beautiful. Her long, black, curly hair made her even more beautiful, like an ancient Greek or Eygiptian goddess, only she was from Spain. She smiled at them, as if she knew many secrets, and that they all involved _them_. Raven and Beast Boy.

"Hola my children. Welcome to my humble 'lair-on-wheels', as I call it." The women spoke to them in a friendly voice with a heavy Spanish accent. "Sit, por favor What do you want from Señora Martinez?"

"Señora?" Raven asked confused. "You are dressed like a Spanish widow, wearing all black. I don't mean to sound rude or like I'm questioning your culture or anything. It's just that, you look like how a Spanish woman would dress if her husband died."

Señora Martinez smiled at how smart the girl was. "Si, Señorita Raven, but I will always be married to my José in my heart." She then smiled at the little shocked and confused emotion Raven was had, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"Dude, how'd you know Raven's name? You don't look like the type that listen to the media unlike all my fan girls." Beast Boy asked as Raven rolled her eyes, once again, at him.

"That's for me to know, and you to try to figure out. But now, the reason why you've come here." She looked at them. "You've come to find out your futures, si?"

The two nodded. "Si." They both agreed. Señora Martinez just smiled slyly, causing Raven to become suspicious, while Beast Boy just over looked it. He was too into the cool magical things in the caravan. Raven had to keep an eye on him if she didn't want him blowing up the whole block. That wouldn't be very good, would it?

"You two are superheroes. You will stay like that forever by the looks of your inner souls. Unless..." Beast Boy leaned in towards the woman out of curiosity. Raven even took an interist, though she hated to admit it. Unlike Beast Boy, she could hold in most of it.

"C'mon Señora-Gypsy-Lady, I need to know!" Beast Boy exploded in a whining tone. He got a smack on the back of his head from Raven for that outburst. The old gypsy however, just laughed.

"Oh, very well young man."

"Hear that Rae? She called me a man!" He elbowed Raven playfully while wiggling. He just got shushed from the dark teenaged girl.

Señora Martinez pulled out a crystal ball from a table. The type that Beast Boy knew he'd receive a slow, painful, and very disturbing death from Raven if he even thought of touching it. She looked in, and said what she saw. "I see a writer, she has black hair with blue eyes. She is married to a comedian, he has blond hair with green eyes. They have no children. Maybe in a year of two they will, but even I can't know if they ever will. They can live a life that _they_ want. No going off to save to world, fight monsters, fly to outerspace, or saving cats out of trees. Just them." She smiled a warm, yet wistful smile. "They love each other very much."

Raven gave a rare smile at the fact that two people were happily married. Beast Boy, he was a completely different story.

"I don't see what the hell this has to do with_ me_ or _Raven_." Beast Boy pointed out.

"Ths is a future without superpowers for _you_ and and _Raven_. You two _are_ the married couple I see."

The two teens looked at each other and shuttered at the same time at the very thought of sharing a bd with the other every day for the rest of their life. "Eww..." They manged to say. That was the only thing at could come to them at the moment.

Señora Martinez grabbed a small plate of food and two small medicine cups. She muttered something under her breath that neither of the two even heard. They were both still grossed out. "Eat and drink por favor." Señora Martinez offered. "100% vegan It's an old family custom. Tell some body what you see for them and give them this little treat. It would be offending me and my family if you didn't have any."

They took some of the strange food and the small sip of wine. Suprisingly it wasn't bad at all. Quite tastey really.

"Thank you, Señora Martinez." They said over their shoulders as they walked out of the gypsy caravan.

"You're welcome!." The old woman called out to them. "Good luck with tomorrow." She added under her breath. She knew it was bad of her to mess with things, but she just loved to have fun with youngsters that she thought needed a lesson about love.

* * *

><p>Ooh, what's gonna happen? What does Señora Martinez mean by 'good luck'? Well, you know if you've read the summary, but Raven and Beast Boy aren't reading this now are they? They would kill me because I'm the one writing this story. *gulp*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams**

The two come home and get very tired. They fall asleep at the same exact second. What does that mean?

I dedicate this chapter to Michelle Alexandra Anders for giving me helpful words, a one-shot idea. (I'm still writing it but it's hard to write it since I have been getting writers block a lot) and a place online to read "Teen Titans GO!" comics. 3 ya!

Warning: Strange dreams. And you get to see how good I am at writing an comedy act. (Which is so-so.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Let me know when it's for sale!

* * *

><p>After two hours of Beast Boy putting unneeded items in the cart and Raven putting them back, they were back home afe and sound. Well, maybe not safe in Beast Boy's case, or sound for that metter. Either way they were back home with their friends. Yet Raven was stuck with Beast Boy. Why? Robin was at the movies, Starfire was with Robin on a date, and Cyborg was recharging his batteries, then talk to Bumble Bee. To put it lightly, Raven was not liking Beast Boy's company so much that she wanted to destroy something, or some<em>one<em>.

"Ok, why'd the cookie go to the docter?"

"You already told me this joke about nine months ago." Raven harshly informed the green teen.

"No I didn't."

"Yes, Beast boy, you did." Raven glared at him. " Hmm, let's see. 'Why'd the cookie go to the docter? Because he was feeling a little crummy.' Ring any bells?" The empath's voice was oozing with sarcasim in her last sentence. As usual, her tone went unnoticed by Beast Boy.

Beast Boy started laughing at the corny joke. "Yeah, it's my best joke!" He manged to gasp through fits of laughter.

_I'd hate to hear his worst._ Raven thought. "Look, we've heard some crazy things today, which just added to the great deal of trouble of buying food for five teenagers. It's an even bigger deal when one like tofu, another all meat, one alien food - if you can call Starfire's cooking real food, one mainly healthy foods - besides pizza and ice cream, and one - that's me - not really caring. Can you please not do anything to bug me? That's all I ask from you." She looked at a clock. **11:43 **"It's late. Maybe we should just get some sleep."

Beast Boy yawned suddenly feeling sleepiness taking over him. "We agree for once." They nodded. "I'll walk you to your room."

"You don't have to do that." Raven told the changeling.

"I know, but, I just want to I guess." He smiled at her as they walked to her room. "So that Señora Martinez lady sure was crazy, huh? Saying that we'd be married."

"Yeah. I think that she connected the wrong people's souls with the wrong spirits. Even I have had that problem a few times." Raven smirked remembering seeing her kissing the baby Teether in an alternate universe in her own crystal ball. (Teetther is from the episode Hide and Seek.) "I wouldn't be suprised if that's happened to her."

Beast Boy nodded. "Maybe she saw Robin and Starfire."

Raven shook her head. "Starfire has red hair and green eyes. She'd be a cook or something like that. Robin is Dick Grayson, you know that. He'd be working with Wayne Enterprices. And don't even sugest that it's Cyborg and Bumble Bee. Niether one even come close to the couple." Raven softened her voice. "Señora Martinez must've just seen to totally different people. It doesn't have to be somebody we know."

They walked in silence until they reached Raven's room. "Well, we've arrived." Beast Boy announced with littl- to-no emotion in his voice. This made Raven raise an eyebrow.

"Are you ok, Beast Boy?" Raven asked, rare concern was in her voice. It was even rarer for her to use it on Beast Boy. "Why are _you_ the gloomy one?"

He shrugged. "I guess I thought that you'd have a cooler answer for why that old gypsy said that." Beast Boy thought then added, "And why she knew our names."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow Beast Boy." Raven sighed. "Go to your room and get some sleep. You're even more annoying when you're tired."

Beast Boy walked down the hallway, turned left, walked down that hallway, turned right, then opened the first door in that hallway. His bedroom. Normally he'd be playing video games until 1:30 or 2:45 in the morning. Instead it was 11:49 and he was very tired. Early or not, he still changed into his bunny-footy jammies. He even brushed his teeth and wild green hair. He climbed into his bed and fell into a very deep sleep one second before the clock struck midnight.

* * *

><p>Raven walked into her dark room and changed into a baby-tee and light gray sweat pants. She floosed and brushed her dazzling white teeth. She ran a comb through her thin viloet hair. She felt fresh and clean.<p>

Raven walked over to her bookshelf and was on the search for a book to read. She picked a book with at least 500 pages and went back to her bed to read. Raven had to fight to keep her eyes open though. She was blinking violently, trying to make her hyper enough to stay awake but still able to sleep in an hour. Unfortunately for the half demon, the sand man won the battle, as she dropped the book. Suddenly she feel into a very deep sleep one second before the clock struck midnight and brought a new day. The exact same time that Beast Boy fell asleep that same very night.

* * *

><p><em>Beast Boy's dream<em>

_I stand before a crowd of people, all were laughing their asses off at. They all sat at tables in a dark room. I couldn't see any of their faces through the blinding spotlight I was standing in. Weird. It was like I was doing a comedy act._

_"And what's with 'slumber parties'?" I ask the crowd. "I mean, no girl really goes in a 'slumber' at a 'slumber party'. I think it's no slumber all party." I wait for the adults to stop laughing. "And 'sleepovers'?"_

_After I finish my act Raven comes up to me, smiling. "I liked your show. It was very amusing."_

_Then we flash forward to a book signing. Raven's book signing. We smile at each other. "Well hello again." She says._

_Suddenly we're on the beach. I think it's Jump City Beach, but I could be wrong. We walk on the sand hand-in-hand while laughing, talking, and... oh gosh, kissing. Why can't I wake up from this nightmare? As we're walking down the strip of sand we age two or three years. Raven's looking... happy. With me! I'm very honored, though still creeped out that we were kissing and making out. We stop aging and I go down on one knee. What the fuck? I pull out a velvet box smaller than my fist. "Will you marry me?" I ask. Why?_

_"Oh honey..." Raven kisses me and when we part are at the wedding. Times flies by in this dream!_

_We age two and a half more years until I finally stop dreaming._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Raven's dream<em>**

**_I sit in a crowd of people, all of us are laughing our asses off at a man in the spotlight. Beast Boy is the man in the in the spotlight? WHAT? Why are we laughing at Beast Boy? Did he mess up his lame jokes again? It's funny when it happens, but you didn't hear me say that. But nope, it's more like he's doing a comedy act. What the hell?_**

**_"And what's with 'slumber parties'?" He asked the crowd. "I mean, no girl really goes in a 'slumber' at a 'slumber party'. I think it's no slumber all party." He waits for the adults to stop laughing. "And 'sleepovers'?"_**

**_After Beast Boy finished his act I go up to him, smiling. "I liked your show. It was very amusing."_**

**_Then we flash forward to a book signing. My book signing. We smile at each other. "Well hello again." I say to him in a flirty voice._**

**_Suddenly we're on Jump City Beach. We walk on the sand hand-in-hand while laughing, talking, and... oh Azarath, kissing. Why can't I wake up from this nightmare? As we're walking down the strip of sand we age two or three years. Beast Boy's... happy. With me! I'm very honored, though I'm still creeped out that we were kissing and making out earlier. We stop aging and Beast Boy goes down on one knee. What the fuck? He pulls out a velvet box smaller than my fist. "Will you marry me?" He asked me. Why? I'm so not going to agree to this._**

**_"Oh honey..." I kiss beast Boy (Again, why? Have I gone mad?) and when we part are at the wedding. Does time always fly by this fast in my dreams?_**

**_We age two and a half more years until I finally stop dreaming._**

* * *

><p>What do the dreams mean? Hehe, I'm sure that Raven and Beast Boy really do hate me for making them dream that dream. They hate you guys too since you all want to know what going to happen next. You do right? You wanna know what's going to happen in chapter three, right?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Wakey Wakey, Tofu Eggs and Bakey!**

Hey guys! Just got back from a little vacation to Eastren Washington. The heat was AWESOME! =D So I know I haven't updated in a while. This chapter is going to make up for that. And oh my gosh, I laughed so hard writing parts of this. You guys will love this chapter! (I hope.)

In case the title of this chapter sounds familiar to you guys, it's because I took it right out of season one, episode six: Nevermore. A true BBRae episode, don't you agree?

Our couple wakes up. Let's just say that they don't like what's going on in this chapter... Hehe, poor them!

I dedicate this chapter to because you're just so nice! Thanks for reading my stories and talking to me. You gave me advice, confidence, and a great friend. You rule, and so do your fics! I can't wait to see what you have in store for us. :) ILY

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Bet you didn't know that! *Sarcasim*

* * *

><p>Beast Boy woke up from his odd dream. It was so disturbing at times. <em>Kissing<em> Raven. It make him shutter. But even though his dream was weird, his reality was even weirder. His eyes were still close, but he could just tell he wasn't in his footy-jammies. He was butt naked. Second, his pilow wasn't the same either. It was slightly firmer, though in a good way. Third, the room didn't stink. Amazing! Beast boy could really breathe again in his bed. But the biggest, and weirdest change was hugging, some...one... He felt around a little and felt a... Well, I'll you use your imagination. Bad B.B.!

Beast Boy opened his eyes and saw a black haired pale woman with her back to him. She also had no clothing on what so ever. Realizing that this was not his dream anymore he let out an ear pricing scream. This caused the woman to roll over to face Beast Boy. Her eyes were closed, but she still looked disturbed. Though she did look very beautiful, and very familiar. Why was that?

"What the hell was that?" She mumbled to herself. The woman opened her eyes then shreeked in terror herself. "Who the fuck are you and why are you in my room? Don't you know that nobody ever goes into _my_ room?"

Beast Boy gasped. She was just lioke Raven. She couldn't be though. The person wasn't sixteen, unlike Raven. She looked more like she was in her early twenties. Though the more Beast Boy looked at her face, the more she could see the face of his friend. It wouldn't hurt to ask. There have been weirder things that have happened. "R-Ra-Raven?" He stuttered.

"How do you know my name?" She-Raven-demanded.

"Wait a second. You don't reconize me? I know that we bug each other, but we're still friends. We decided that when Cyborg and I got sucked into a magical mirror thing in your room and helped you fight what looked like your father. I even found out that your happy side thinks I'm pretty funny." Beast boy said slightly hurted, slightly amazed that Raven hasn't killed him because he was in a bed with her. Just remember that they were both in the nude.

Raven's eyes grew wide in shock, terror, amazment, and embarrassment. "Beast Boy? Why do you look... normal? And older? Your voice is even a little deeper."

"What?"

"Haven't you looked in a mirror lately? You even have stubble." Raven informed him.

"What about you? You look way different, too. No purple in your apperance." Beast boy tried to look at her face, not the fact the her entire chest was bare. Not even the sheets were doing thw they were made to do. "And I think we should put on some clothes."

Raven was first confused, but then she looked down at herself. "Oh. Uh, yeah. That'd be good." She agreed with the young man, which was rare. "Grab your clothes and change in the bathroom. I'll close my eyes while you pick them out."

They did just as Raven suggested. Beast Boy grabbed his clothes then closed the door. Raven then opened her eyes and picked out her own outfit. A navey blue top, with sleeves that go down to her elbows; dark denim capris the stop just blow her knees; a pair of black ballet flats; and a black newspaper boy, er... girl, hat.

* * *

><p>While Raven was fixing her outfit, Beast Boy was changing into his. Blue jeans that were faded over time, not by a designer; a forest green shirt, an image of a raven was on the front that Beast boy didn't notice until when he put it on; black hightop sneakers; and a black hoodie jacket, unzipped.<p>

He looked at himself inthe mirror. Raven was right, he did look normal. White skin, blonde hair, he was slightly more muscular than before, taller as well. There was even blonde stubble, just like Raven had told him in bed. Beast Boy slapped himself for making that sound wrong. He didn't want to look like he was a slob, though he was, so he put on shaving cream and tried to shave. Something that he had never done before. He hoped he wouldn't kill himself with the razor.

* * *

><p>Raven looked at herself in the mirror that was connected to the dresser. She wasn't much taller, though her B-cup turning into a D-cup did make up for that. She was also curvier, and not in the fat way either. Her purple eyes were now a deep blue, though there was a tint of blue-violet in her eyes that were only visable if you looked very carefully. Her hair was longer than before, but not too long for her liking, it was also no longer purple. Now it was black, like Robin's. Her pale, almost gray, skin had a little more color to it, but she was still pale for someone living in Californian. Her cheeks had more of a pinkish hue to them as well. She looked like she wanted to wear makeup but only wanted some light blush. It looked good actually, but Raven wasn't going to tell anyone that she thought that. When she looked at her forehead, she saw no chakra. That Raven didn't like.<p>

Raven went out of the bedroom and walked down the hallway. She heard muffled "ow"'s and curse words. They became louder with each step she took.

"_Ow... **Ow... OW...! Dammit!" **_The voice came from behind a door. From Beast Boy. He sounded mad, and like he was in mild pain.

"Beast boy, are you ok?" Raven asked knocking on the door.

Silence.

Raven sighed. "Beast Boy I know you're in there. I heard you from the other end of the hall." Raven informed the young man. "You can open the door. I may be able to help."

Reluctantly, Beast Boy opened the bathroom door and let Raven in. When she walked in Raven saw Beast Boy with shaving cream on one half of his face while the other half had a small cut and was very poorly shaved. Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Hey, shaving is harder than you'd think!" Beast Boy deffended himself because he knew that Raven was silently dissing him.

"Yeah, that's why my legs have never been cut by a razor." Raven quipped. She grabbed a towle and wetted it. "Here." She started to ridd his face of the cream and then cleaned the cut. "You've had much worse. You'll live."

"But it still hurts." Beast boy whined.

Raven rolled her eyes. She then took the razor fron Beast Boy's hand, relathered his face, and started shaving him. "I feel like your mother." She groaned.

"How come you can shave me without it hurting and I can't?" Beast Boy complained.

"I shave my legs and armpits. I've had more practice than you." Raven informed the young man. "I know how to not get cut. Even to shave when you have a cut."

Boy raised his left eyebrow. "I thought you said that you never cut yourself while shaving."

"We fight crime, and I don't wear pants while we do so. I land on the road a lot of the time. Isn't it ok for me to get a cut once and awhile?" Raven dryly asked.

"I guess so."

Raven rolled her eyes as she grabbed a cup of water to clean out the razor with her left hand. When she did she heard a small _ding_ like noise. The sound of a light piece of metal hitting a hard material. This confused Raven and made her look down at her hand. When she did, she wished she didn't. Her breath quickened, becoming shallow. A small gasp excaped from her pale pink lips. The cup full of water dropped to the ground and shattered into pieces.

"What?" Beast boy asked the usually calm and collected woman.

"Look at your left ring finger." Raven demanded in a whisper.

Beast boy didn't ask anymore questions. Judging by the tone of voice Raven used it was importiant. Raven also just wasn't the type of person you question. B.B. had to learn that the hard way over the years. Many times. So he looked. A gold ring was on his finger. It looked like a wedding band. Beast Boy looked up at Raven who had on a gold wedding ring the had three diamonds. Two little diamonds were on either side of a bigger diamond. This. Could. Not. Be. Good.

They ran out of the bathroom in search of answers in the strange home. They went down the hall and ended up in what seemed to be a living room. There was a couch, a loveseat, some arm chairs, a coffee table, a TV, and a fireplace. On the fireplace mantle were pictures, all of them. Some were of them at the beach. Some were photobooth pictures. Some were random pictures of them. And others... others were wedding pictures. The kiss, the dance, and them just poising for the camera. Raven was _smiling_ in the pictures.

"What the hell are those?" Beast Boy asked wide-eyed. "Rae?"

"They're pictures of... Oh Azar I can't even mange to say it."

"What?" Beast Boy demanded. "Please Rae, I _need_ to know." He was now pleading. But Raven couldn't tell him. He'd be way to disturbed. Though thinking about it, that wouldn't be so bad.

"Us on our, _wedding day_." Raven spoke those last two words as if they were just pure salt covering her who tonge going down to the back of her throat.

"Si, Señorita Raven. Or shall I say, Señora Logan?" An old Spanish woman's voice spoke from a corner of the room. Señora Martinez.

Beast Boy's eyes grew as wide as dishpans as his jaw hit the floor. Raven's eyes widened and her jaw hung open, but not as much as Beast Boy's eyes and mouth. Of course, that's just how they are.

"What do you mean señora, Señora Martinez?" Raven asked, still dumbfounded. This was very shocking. Even more so than when they two found out that the other one didn't hate them.

"I mean that you are no longer known as Raven, Rachle Roth-Logan." The old gypsy informed the young woman.

Again, the two were confused and suprised.

"Why is my human alias connected to his last name?"

"Why is my last name with her?"

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"If it is, this isn't funny. And I _know_ funny."

Ravn just raised an eyebrow at that. "In what world?"

"Every world!"

"Por favor, for you sake and mine don't always be at each others throats." Señora Martinez begged. "I will not be able to live with myself..." She started babbling in Spanish. Niether young nonSpanish speaking adults could understand.

"Señora, why don't you start from the beginning?" Raven suggested to the woman, walking her over to the dining room. The old gypsy sat down in a chair as Beast Boy and Raven looked for food to eat.

"Good we have tofu eggs and bacon!" Beast boy exclaimed excitedly. In return, Raven glared at him.

"Continue." Raven said to the woman as she got out waffles and microwaved them. Beast Boy nodded his head in agreement.

Señora Martinez sighed. "I am not a bad person, my dears. I just have a bad older sister. I was born in Spain ten years after my sister, who was born in this country. She changed her name afterwards to Mother Mae-Eye.

"I never like my sister, no matter how hard I tried. I try to use my own powers for good. Mae, as I call that old perra, tries to use them to bake people into pie. You two have had front row seats in the watching of it. Almost getting baked and such. I myself have no wish of eating you, just to help you. I only want to should you about amor... Love. To teach you that you have no way to controll it."

"But, you see, if we hve no controll over love, then you have no more controll than us." Raven replied to the old woman.

The señora just smiled. "Doesn't mean I can't have two people be married for a year."

"A year?" The couple exploded, eyes growing wider than ever before. They glanced nerviously at each other for help and comfort. All they saw was themselves.

"Si. I knew I forgot to tell you something. Have I told you the rules yet either?" Señora Martinez replied.

"We get thrown in hell and we have to follow _rules_?" Raven asked shocked, but yet saw it coming some how. She found a lot of irony in it that it was almost funny.

"Seems fair don't ya think Rae?" Beast Boy asked with hints of sarcasim in his voice.

"Don't call me 'Rae'." Raven snapped. Suddenly she raised an eyebrow. "Did you just use sarcasim?"

Beast boy blushed. "I think I've spent too much time with you." He admitted twiddling his thumbs.

"You two will spend even more time with each other." Señora Martinez informed the young man and woman standing in the kitchen.

Raven and Beast Boy glanced neriously at each other, again. Like last time, they found no comfort for the other. This just made Señora Martinez smirk. "Rule number one. You two are to use the same bed. Si, you sleep with each other for a year. You may not like this idea, but you _are_ married.

"Rule number two. You are to eat all - if not then most - of your meals together.

"Rule number three. Make your marriage look believeable. Matter-a-fact, I would love it if you believed it yourselves.

"Rule number four. You already have a spouse, you do not need any other kind of boyfriend or girlfriend.

"Rule number five. Raven, do not, I repeat, do not get embarazada. Pregnant. If you do, there is a chance that you that you'd never see your child or children after the year is up."

Raven smirked. "Don't worry Señora, I will _not_ get pregnant. And when I do it will be of my own will, and not with _him_." Raven reassured while dissing Beast Boy.

The gypsy had a feeling about it, but she tried to shake it off by taking Raven's word for it. She went on. "Rule number six. Señor Logan, you need to protect your lovely wife from dangerous people y situations."

Beast Boy blushed as Raven just raised an eyebrow and smirked. "_He_ has to protect _me_?" Raven asked a hint of laughter in her voice. "He can't even do that for himself."

As if on cue the microwave went off, scaring Beast Boy. He slipped and fell with a hard thud on his butt. "Dammit, now my ass is sore." B.B. muttered under his breath, and began rubbing his tush.

"See?" Raven asked the old Spanish woman.

"Si." Señora Martinez sighed. "But he has to try his best."

"And then some." Raven mumbled to herself as she sat down, putting a plate of waffles in front of her and another in front of their 'house guest'.

"Rule number seven." The señora continued as if nothing that had just happened really happened. "Señora Logan, you are to help your husband and show him some love and kindness."

It was time for the young adult to switch roles as Raven became red red with embarrassment and Beast Boy red with laughter. "Are we talking about the same Raven?" Beast Boy manged to gasp between his hysterical fits of laughter. He had to use the counter for suport. A glare from Raven stopped him though. "Sorry." He apoligized. "it's just a funny idea. _You_ showing _me_ love and kindness, a mirical is the only way that'd happen!"

"Or magical help." Señora Martinez corrected the man. She smiled and then went on. "Rule number eight. You must watch what comes out of those mouths you have. They need to be connected to your mind, and your heart. If you say the wrong thing at the wrong time, your lives are going to be very hard for the next year to say the least.

"Rule number nine. If you want to have a marriage of understanding and trust, get involed with one anothers' lives. That way you will know how and _what_ the other partner is doing.

"Rule number ten, the last rule of this list. You cannot get seperated. For the full year you will live together and will be married. Do not even think of getting a divorce." Señora Martinez warned. "I want to teach you children a lesson, and that's exactly what you're going to get. Now you can either live together for a year and pass, or you could fail. If your choice is to fail then you will be punished for an extra year in this life."

The two gulped. "Those who fail Marriage 101 are doomed to repeat it, huh?" Beast Boy asked walking for to the table with his own tofu breakfast.

The gypsy chuckled. "You can put it that way I suppose."

"I can't help but wonder, what happened to our world." Raven said to the older woman.

"What do you mean?" Señora Martinez asked, trying to act like she had no idea what they were talking about. All she got was a cold glare from Beast Boy and an even colder glare from Raven. She sighed. "I don't know for sure. Either it is frozen it time, it's still going on with you in them as you would be if you never met me, or... Do I have to?"

Raven nodded as Beast Boy gave a pleading smile. "Please." Beast Boy asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"If you wish." The gypsy took a deep breath before going on. "The next to are worse then the others. Either they are going on as if you were never a part of the Teen Titans, or your world is gone as we know it."

Ravens eyes grew wide then turned into slits thinner than paper. "What?" Coldness was in her voice like a blizzard.

"Do not worry my dear. At the end of the year you will be able to go back, but they will not remember anything about this world. The most likely won't even know that you were gone." The old señora tried to reassure, but she said the wrong word.

"_Most likely_?" Beast Boy asked. "What if _most likely_ doesn't happen? What then Mrs. I-got-all-the-answers-and-powers-in-the-world-I-can-change-your-life-if-I-wanted-to? Huh? What happened to that?"

Raven put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and gave him a kind look. A kind look that read 'Calm down. Yelling isn't going to get us anywhere. No matter what, we'll find a way.' Beast Boy silently thanked her. They looked at where the gypsy was sitting, but she wasn't there. Nor was her plate. at the sink the was a clean plate, knif, and fork that wasn't there before hand. She had gone without answering their questions.

"Nice." Raven said to this sarcasticly.

"Yeah, just peachy."

* * *

><p>So? How'd you guys like the chapter? Tell me please. I really want to get better, and what you guys think means a lot. If you are a writer, and are really close to your writing, then you know exactly how I feel about reviews! :)<p>

I also want to thank again because she helped me with this chapter. Thanks girl! You rock!


End file.
